Survival Of The Fittest
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Playing Survival of the Fittest. That must be pretty tough to know that you're fighting for your life and people get to watch it all over the world. This was a very stressful day. Hunger Games Spoof.
1. Chapter 1

_**No flames please. I'm totally obsessed with The Hunger Games so this is a spoof. You may see similarities but I'll make it as different as I much as I can. You may find out who some of these characters relate to but you know? It's amazing!**_

_**Plus, I love Cato, Peeta, and Gale. I think they are so hott! But I feel that Cato gets no love. I love him! :) lol Enjoy! And these places where they live are villiages, not districts.\**_

_**I don't own anything from the Hunger Games at all. Please just know that. All that goes to the best author in the world...Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

Playing Survival of the Fittest. That must be pretty tough to know that you're fighting for your life and people get to watch it all over the world. They would see updates on the broadcast about the tributes that have been chosen to play Suvival of the Fittest. Today was a stressful day for the Rose family. Father was out trying to make a living for his wife and two young daughters, Serena and Emily.

Emily hated when her father had to work. They couldn't go hunting together. It was rare when her father would get a day off working with the manufacturing business. He made all kinds of things so that people could have decent furniture. The old run-down town, Village 14, wasn't as popular or rich as the higher villages, but none of them could comapre to the Metropolis, the evil people who created and the Survial of the Fittest.

Emily grabbed her bow and arrow and told her mother and sister goodbye. She decided to go hunting with her best friend Antonio Garcia. Antonio was always with her when she hunted. Even if her father was there with her. They would go hunt, because when her father isn't payed enough, she brings home the meals. She practically like a provider for the Rose family. Then she met Antonio out in the woods way past Village 14.

* * *

"Hey Antonio," I greeted my best friend, Antonio Garcia.

"Hey. I thought you weren't going to show up. I was getting worried," Antonio replied. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You catch anything yet?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I set up some traps but I'm more of a fishing guy. You know that already though," Antonio said. I giggled at how his hunting skills were. They weren't bad at all, he is an excellent hunter, but let's face it. He is most defanantly a fishing type of guy. My smile turned away at the sound of racing foot steps.

"Did you hear that?" I asked another question. He nodded and layed his hand on back guiding me to the noise. We were being as quiet as we could be when we spotted it. Not just one deer, two!

"Shoot it!" Antonio whispered. He was trying to be quiet when one of the deer fell over by the arrow in it's neck. The other was so startled it ran away, but got caught in Antonio traps.

"Score!" Antonio screamed when I shushed him.

He toned down,"Sorry."

"It's ok. You just got to be quiet up here. The Metropolis can hear what we say," I explain. Antonio nodded and killed the deer with his pocket knife and cutting it down from his trap. I pryed the arrow from my deer's neck and cleaned it off with my shirt and but it back with the others. I strapped the bow to my back along with my arrows and tried to pick the heavy deer up.

"You need some help?" Antonio asked.

"Yes please," I beg.

Antonio keeps his deer in his trap and picks mine up in the other arm. We walked back into the town and I took my deer home. I left Antonio as he went home with a meal for his family which he also had to provide for. I walked through the door and saw Serena, my mother, and father, getting ready for the Tributary Choosing later on today. I layed the deer down in the floor as father whistle, impressed with what I caught.

"We didn't only catch one. We got two so Antonio took one and I got one," I told my father.

"Good job sweetie. Nice catch," My mother said,"Go get ready we got to leave in here in a minute."

"Yes mother," I say. Serena looks very nice. She wearing a white, frilly skirt that went a little past her knees. Her blue blouse was my mother's. It was a very pale baby blue color with white buttons and some black slip on's to go with it.

I went into my room and pulled out the nicest Tributary Choosing attire, I could find. I put on some khaki pants and a light yellow blouse, the sleeves were rolled up and hugged me tightly. I brushed out my pony tail and put a few clips in it to keep some stands out of my face. I walked back into the living room and sighed.

"Ready?" Father asked. I nodded and looked at Serena. We've been apart of this Tributary Choosing for four years and have been lucky to not be chosen yet. But I just had this weird feeling that something terrible was going to happen today. Maybe it was the nausous feeling in my stomach? I don't know.

* * *

We walked out to the circle where the Tributary Choosing was taking place. We already saw the mentor of the tributes, Thomas Oliver. He was sitting over with the Mayor on a large stage which was connected to the stage in which the tributes will be chosen. I saw the two large bowls. Having every girl and boy's names in it from ages 11 through 21. It didn't seem like much, but it was a lot.

This was when we were all departed from our familes. Parents and guardians waited behind this long rope that was about 3 feet away from the circle where we were split up by gender and then by age group. Then the sponsor for Village 14 walked up to the mircophone.

Lily Chillman was way over rated. Standing there in the same shirt as me, blowing kisses to her husband Casey Rhodes. I looked over and saw Antonio who looked back at me and shrugged.

"Hello people of Village 14. I am Lily Rhodes and I will be reading the names of our tributes, who will participate in the 100th annual Suvival of the Fittest games! Out of 27 other people, to bring home all the wealth and fame," Lily sighed with a smile on her face,"Let's get started shall we?"

"Gentlemen first?" Lily asked. She reached inside the large bowl of men's names. She almost fell into the bowl from how large it was and how high her heels were. She pulled out a card and tore it open. She smiled when she read the name. . . . .

"Jason Scott," Thomas Oliver raced onto stage when Lily announced his name. We heard a woman's cry from the crowd. Jason walked up to the stage, but was stopped by the young woman.

"Jason!" She cried.

"Kimberly," I heard him call her. She ran up to him and cupped his face in her hands. He layed his forehead on hers and I layed my hand on my chest, tragic.

"Jason Scott!" Lily yelled.

"I'm coming!" He fussed at her. Kimberly cried some more when I heard him say these words to her.

"I'll try to come home. I want to be there for you," Jason layed his hand on Kimberly's stomach,"And this baby." She nodded and gave him a long kiss on the lips before the gaurds took her away. Lily's frown turned the other way as she reached into the women's bowl.

My heart pumped out of my chest. What is Serena was chosen? She was sick already, she wouldn't make it through this if she were chosen. She pulled out the long strip, reading the name of the tribute. Who was it though? That's all I care about and I hate that it takes so long to read this.

It felt like my heart stopped and I couldn't hear anymore when Lily called out this name. . . .

"Emily Rose."

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Emily and Jason say their final goodbyes to friends and family and go to the Metropolis to meet the other Tributaries. One of them quickly catches Emily's eyes. Does she catch his eyes as well though?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Second Chapter. I hope you guys love it!**_

_**In This Chapter: **__Emily and Jason say their final goodbyes to friends and family and go to the Metropolis to meet the other Tributaries. One of them quickly catches Emily's eyes. Does she catch his eyes as well though?_

* * *

Did they really just call, what I think they just called? Emily Rose? That's my name! That's impossible, this can't be happeneing! I look around and find Serena who is already freaking out as I am escorted up to the stage beside the man tribute. I really wasn't reacting at all. I was too much in shock to react. I stood up on stage and saw my mother and father trying to break free of the guard's hold. They were being held back.

Antonio was over with Serena trying to keep her calm and away. I could tell from his face though that he was about to go insane as well.

"Our tributes. Jason Scott and Emily Rose! Go on, shake hands," Lily demanded. I looked at Jason who was much larger and older than I was, he took my tiny little hand into his large strong hand.

"Have a nice day," Lily said, walking off the stage when we were escorted away from the stage. We were taken to the Mayor's house, just right down the street. We got their and walked into seperate rooms. The guards would only let in one at a time unless they were parents, who were the first people to see me.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled giving both of them a large hug,"I don't know how to react, I am in shock."

"Listen sweetie. We love you ok? We really do. We are so proud of you. You try to win ok? So that we can see your sweet, beautiful little face come back home. Understood?" My mom asked.

"I'll try," I replied. The guard came in a took my mother and father away when asked another question before they could leave,"Is Serena coming?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. She didn't want to say goodbye yet. She's being held by guards anyway. But she love you swee-" My dad said before the door shut. I sat down in the nearest chair and cried. The next visitor, and apparently last, Antonio.

"Antonio!" I cried. I repeated my actions from when mom and dad came. I gave him a huge hug and cried even more.

"Look. You can do this. You can hunt. I saw that today. I've seen it since we became friends," Antonio said.

"I know. I guess this is just overwhelming. I don't get to say goodbye to my sister either. That's why I'm crying," I replied.

"I know," He replied.

"Antonio, my father has to work. He doesn't have time to hunt and me gone is going to make it hard for food. Please don't let them be hungry Antonio? Please?" I cried. He nodded and then was taken away by the guards.

"I love you Emily. You're my best friend," I heard him say.

"I love you too Antonio!" I yelled before they shut the door. I wasn't expecting anymore visitor's until our mentor Thomas Oliver walked in.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He asked.

"I guess," I replied. I walked outside and knew how I felt after my mom, dad, and Antonio left. I was Heartbroken. But thinking about Jason and his growing family with Kimberly. It made me even more depressed when I think about that.

Jason walked out of his room with Kimberly being escorted away. He had tears in his eyes and he looked at me, then to Thomas.

"Let's go," He said. He guided us to a train, where we were heading to the Metropolis. The train ride was really long. Thomas was in a different part leaving me alone with Jason.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea. I just never though I'd get picked. I never had in all my years participating in this. And my last year, because I got my girlfriend pregnant. We would be considered parents and we didn't have to worry about it anymore. At least until our child had to go through it," He explained.

"This was your last year?" I asked.

"Yea. I'm only 21," He replied,"I should've figured with how my luck has been the past few years."

"I'm so sorry. But don't worry. I hope you win, so you can go back and be with your family," I say. He looks from the floor up to me and shakes his head.

"I doubt I'll win," he replied.

"Well. Village 14 hasn't had a winner since Thomas. Probably because the other tributes hadn't even tried in ten years. They'd die just as the games started," I explained.

"I wonder how these other tributes will be. These one's who my age from the higher Villages are three times my size," Jason said. My eyes widended and I got a bit worried about this. We arrived in the capitol two hours later. Getting a bit of sleep before meeting these people who are going to ruin the lives of us, and others.

"Wake up," I hear someone say as he shakes me,'C'mon, wake up Emily." It was Jason.

"Are we here?" I ask. He nodded and I stood up, rubbing my eyes.

I followed him and Thomas out of the train and into the Metropolis Buildiing. Lily and Casey Rhodes were there as well and they went inside after us. We walk in and saw people who were older than me, fifteen. They mostly looked more seventeen through twenty-one. But Jason was right, they were a lot bigger than I was. Jason actually was built more like them then I was. Even the girls I saw were bigger than me. I guess it was because age difference.

We were taken to the fourteenth floor, we were told to freshen up for dinner and get ready for tonight. We were going to be meeting all the other tributaries. I walked to my room as Jason went to the one at the other end of the hall.

I walked into the nice room, the colors of Village 14. Red and Yellow. But really, Red was one of the colors for every district. It could be red and pink, red and blue, or even red and lavender. It was just a favorite color of the Mertropolis. Probably because it was the color of blood.

Lily walked into my room and found laying on my bed. She walked over to me, closing the door behind her of course, and I sat up.

"Emily? I just wanted to tell you what is going to be going on. We will have the tributes meet tonight wearing something fabulous! All thanks to me," Lily said touching my nose lightly.

I didn't have a good feeling about meeting this competition. The people who I would have to fight to win for my mother and father. It seemed like a lot of pressure.

"So then tomorrow you will get to train and see what the other tirbutaries got. That way you can study their strengths and find out their weaknesses," Lily said and continued,"The you will be interviewed by the Mayor of the Metropolis and see a video of your family as they talk about you and your hunting skills. This will give a little bit more about the competition. Then you will be put into the stage of the Survival of the Fittest Games."

At least we'd have a chance to get to know our opponets.

"Come, come, we must get you ready for the meeting tonight," Lily said pulling my arm into an adjacent room with all kinds of wardrobe. Lily smiled at all the glitter and sparkles in the room. She then had some help to get me prepared.

They pulled every strand of hair from body except my blonde hair on top of my head. They did my make up while Lily was picking out an outfit for Jason and I to match in.

"I found it!" She squeaked. It looked like some kind of leotard suit.

One, was for Jason. It was a red costume, for one of our colors reperesenting Village 14. The gloves were white with red diamonds going around it with matching boots. It came with a helmet but I don't think we can wear those. As for my costume, it was a yellow suit, for the other color of Village 14, a long sleeved dress looking thing with a black leotard under it. My boots were yellow as well but my gloves were white with black lines at the top. Lily is crazy, but we had to wear what she told us too, and the other tributes were prbably wearing the same thing.

"Ok. Get ready because it's almost time to leave!" Lily demanded with a large smile on her face. I hadn't seen Jason all night and I was done getting ready. We got into a red and yellow caddy with the number 14 hanging off the side.

Jason and I saw the colors of representation for all the villages 1 through 13 and then it was our turn. We were drove out to the middle of this thing to stand next to the Village 13 tributaries. I looked down and saw that they were wearing the same things that we were, just a different color. It was a surprise since I didn't notice it when they got off their caddy.

"Our tributaries! They will fight to the death in the 100th annual Survial of the Fittest games!" We heard a loud man's voice over the intercom. He called out all of the Villages and they waved at the crowd and everything and walked passed us.

I caught the tributes from Village 1, one of the Famous Villages, besides the Metropolis. I saw the man who stared at me with this look. I couldn't tell what the look on his face meant but I knew that he had his eyes set on me. It was a tall guy, about the age of seventeen? Maybe? I didn't know. He had this sandy brown hair that flowed in the wind and these blue eyes to die for.

But who was he and why was he looking at me?

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Emily finds out about the mysterious man from Training and the interviews with the Mayor of Metropolis._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Third Chapter. I hope you guys love it!**_

_**In This Chapter: **__Emily finds out about the mysterious man from Training and the interviews with the Mayor of Metropolis._

* * *

I couldn't keep that guy out of my head all night. I watched him, I replayed that scene in my head all night. He looked at me, only me. I couldn't get to sleep anyway. It just didn't seem right since I was away from Antonio and Serena, and mom and dad. Without them, it didn't feel like home, it just didn't feel right at all. I was all over the bed, trying to get comfortable.

Sure this bed was more larger and roomy. It also had soft pillows and warm blankets, but I just couldn't get comfortable. I looked at the clock which read three a.m. I had to get up in about three more hours and I had to be ready for training. So I just closed my eyes. I stayed like that until my eyes finally were glued shut and I was off in dream land.

For only three hours, I was able to be back home with my family and Antonio. We didn't have to worry about hunting for food everyday, not even Antonio's family had to worry about Antonio not bringing home something. We were all happy in our own little place, some where far away from the Metropolis and Village 14.

I was suddenly taken away from my wonderful slumber by Lily Rhodes, yelling at me,"Big day! Big day!"

I squinted my eyes at the light and was frustrated with that woman's voice screaming at me, the same thing too. I just wanted to staple her mouth shut, only for one day.

"C'mon Emily. Up, up! Today is the day where you get to show off your skills to the makers of Survival of the Fittest Games. C'mon!" She fussed.

"Ok! I'm up! Stop yelling," I demanded. Lily pulled me out of the bed and brought me over to the breakfast table. Jason was already there with Thomas and Casey, they stared at me as Lily pushed me down in the chair and sat down beside her husband, Casey.

"Now. When I say wake up! You wake up, understood?" Lily asked. I layed my head on my hand and nodded.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Yes!" I fussed.

"Yes what?" She asked another question. I huffed at her.

"Yes ma'am. Are you happy?" I asked. Lily smiled at me and nodded. I got me a few muffins and some orange juice and started with that. Lily, Casey, and Thomas were talking about Jason and I while they ate.

"So I hear Emily can hunt very well," Casey said. Lily nodded and I glared at her. How would they know? They don't give a crap whether or not I could hunt, not until they read my name at the Tributary Choosing.

"And Jason can hunt too. I hear it was his last year going through the tributary choosing huh?" Casey asked another question. I slammed my fork on my plate and got angry a little bit.

"You know, we're right here. If you wanted to talk about us? Don't pretend we're not here. If you wanted to know anything? Just ask us," I said. Jason wiped his mouth and took a swig of orange juice before finishing his breakfast.

"Emily. I don't appreciate the tone you are giving my husband," Lily said.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a puppet by you. I am my own person, I can dress myself, I can feed myself, I can do anything myself, I don't need your help," I say, but maybe that was a mistake when I saw her run off crying. Casey ran after her and everything got quiet.

Thomas leaned over the table,"Thank you for telling her off, if you didn't, I don't know who was going to."

Jason and I laughed,"Well, she's been getting on my nerves and I've spent only one day with her. Jason's lucky he doesn't have to deal with her all day," I say.

"Well, I've dealt with her for fifteen years. I think you can survive another two days with her," Thomas said. I laughed and got up to my room. Jason followed after me.

"Actually, she's been bothering me as well," He said.

I shake my head,"Are you serious?" He nodded in response and I just laugh and roll my eyes.

"It was funny how you told her off though. I hope she'll let up on us? You know, cut us some slack, she doesn't have to go through this," He said. I nod my head in agreement as he makes it to his room.

"Have fun getting ready," He said.

"You too," I say. I walk into my room and find my suit already laying on the bed. It was a pair of black slacks with yellow lines going up the outer sides with a slender belt going across the waist. The shirt was yellow with a red number 14 on the right breast and a matching black jacket. The jacket had yellow lines running up the sides of the arms and had number 14 on it. I put that on and met Jason and Thomas on the floor below the basement, outside the training room.

His uniform was black slack with red lines running up the outer sides of them with a brown belt as well. He had a red shirt with a yellow 14 over the right breast and a matching jacket as well. It was the same as mine except the lines running up the arms were red and the number 14 was on it as well.

"You two ready?" Thomas asked. We nodded as he opened the door. We walked into the training center where we saw all the other twenty-six tributaries. I saw the boy from Village 1, he kept staring at me, again. The game makers were standing there waiting for us to join in with the others as Tommy joined the other mentors.

"Ok tributes. Today you get to show us, and everybody else, what you've got. You get to go to different stations and practice with anything you feel you need to practice with," The instructor said.

First thing that got to me, bow and arrows. That's what I need. But I also need to practice with other stuff as well. I wouldn't know how to deal with anything else if I don't practice with it. I would clueless in the games if I didn't get a bow and arrow. That's the only thing, besides setting traps and using knifes,that I could do.

"Go ahead, and no fighting before the games," The instructor walked away and all of us spread apart.

"I think I'll go and learn some traps I can use," Jason said. I nodded and walked over to the station where no body else was. Tying knots. I really needed to learn that as well. I always had Antonio's help back in Village 14 to hold my traps up.

"Hey there. I see you're interested in knot tying?" The man asked.

"Yea. I can't tie very good ones but I can tie some," I replied. The man showed me all types of knots and showed me how to tie a few which could be useful for the games.

I looked over and saw that guy, he was hanging around five other people but they were watching him using that sword on those poor training dummies. They were now headless. I watched him as he done it all. He glanced at me, out of breath, and then turned around to his friends. I had to say I was impressed when I saw him take on those dummies.

"Thank you, I told the man. He tipped his hat off to me and I smiled and walked away.

I walked over to an empty space, it had bows and arrows. I took one of each and stood behind the line. I layed my eyes on the target in the middle of the outlined dummy. I pulled back and noticed the boy and the game makers looking at me. I released the arrow and it landed, right in the middle of the bullseye. The boy and his friends looked a little intimmidated while the game makers looked impressed and wrote something down on their clipboards. I smirked and layed the bow and arrow down and walked away.

Now that I got his attention now. We can move on the getting to know each other.

But I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __The tributes are interviewed._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey peoples. This is the fourth chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter:_**___The tributes are interviewed and Jason recieves some news._

* * *

We got back to the hotel where we were escorted to a different room for dinner. We were brought our food and Thomas, Lily, and Casey sat down, turning on the television in the process. On the televison, the tributes during the Tributary Choosing and Training. I saw the girl from Village 1 be called. Her family was a wreck, but they some how they looked unaffected, like the know she's going to win the Survival of the Fittest games. Then I saw that boy. I heard his name.

"Jayden Shiba," Was called. He didn't seem sad. As a matter of fact, he smirked and got up on stage beside the girl tribute who went by the name of Summer. We saw all of them, up through Village 14 where Kimberly and Jason had their moment. I caught a glimps of Antonio holding Serena back and the guards were holding my parents. I hope they were all ok. Antonio promised to bring them home food. We saw their training statistics, when Thomas finally turned the television off.

"I think it's time for you guys to go on to bed. Take a shower first. Tomorrow is a big day. We get to know more about you guys," Thomas explained.

"Oh yea, get to know us before we die, because everybody has fun doing that," I said. Lily, still mad from the incident earl this morning, got up and along with Casey walked away.

"I take it she's still mad?" Jason asked.

Thomas nodded,"Yea, she'll forget all about it tomorrow. Don't worry about it. Now go on off to sleep."

"Alright," We both said before departing to our rooms.

I jumped in for a quick shower and blow dried my hair, I straightened it out and tied it up in a side ponytail before climbing into bed. I layed there with the light on. Serena was afraid of the dark so we had to sleep with it on. It didn't really bother me that much though. I was fine with either dark or light. But leaving the light on helped me think of home and how much I miss my family. Whichhelped me get to sleep faster.

* * *

I woke up by a large banging noise on my door. Thinking it was Lily, I opened my eyes and caught glimpse of what I was going to be wearing tonight. I opened the door to Lily, I knew it was her.

"Good morning Miss Rose," She called me. I raised my eyesbrows in confusion but shook it of before I started something else to make her even more angry with me.

"I take it you had a good night sleep?" She asked looking over at me. I rubbed my eyes and nodded, adding a yawn and stretch with it.

"Ok. I know it's early but with all the tributes, these interviews could take all day. So we must get you ready now ok?" She asked. I nodded as she handed me the dress.

I walked into the dressing room and put it on. The dress was strapless, as it went all the way down to a floor in a glittery fashion. It flowed out perfectly and fit amazingly. The dress was yellow of course and was covered in gold glitter on the bottom half. It was more of a ball gown since that was what the women were required to wear during the interview.

I didn't mind though, it was the first time I felt pretty in a long time. It had sequins following in curly lines on the hips up. On the back was what I thought was cool though. On the back was a large red fabric that you could see through. It was only seen from my hips and up. But the red fabric made a picture. It was a rose. I thought it was amazing considering it had everything in it. The Village colors and something to remind me who I am. Emily rose.

My hair was curled and had two red rose clips in them. Lily sprinkled some yellow colored glitter in my hair, which matched my eyes except not that much. My lips were very red, but I had to suspect it since we're required to wear Village colors on everything we wear.

The shoes were made of real gold. I strapped them on and fixed the red rose laying on top of them. You might thing that since they were real gold that they might hurt, but they were the most comfortable things I've ever worn. I met Jason, Thomas, Lily, and Casey down in the lobby where we all boarded the train and left for the Metropolis building.

Once we got there, I got a small sight of the audience. It was a very large audience which was just great considering that I have huge stage fright.

"You guys ready?" Thomas asked. Jason and I nodded.

"Ok. Well, Just be yourself. But don't say anything about the Metropolis in a bad way. If you do it's automatic disipline by beating and jail. Then Lily, Casey, and I will be thrown into jail as well as your family," Casey said. I raised my eyebrows. What if I mess up and say the wrong thing? I could cause my family to go to jail because of my actions.

* * *

The girl from Village 1 was just finished with her interview. She walked off stage in her aqua gown, Village 1 colors being Red and Aqua. Now Jayden stepped up to the chair to be interviewed. It was a single red chair. It looked very soft and comfortable though. But I listened to him as he was being interviewed.

"So Jayden Shiba is it?" The interviewer asked. Jayden nodded his head and smirked.

"Ok, how did you react when you heard your name be called at the Tributary Choosing?" The man asked. Jayden chuckled and responded.

"I wasn't worried. I've been prepared for these games for a long time. Ever since I was a young boy," Jayden replied.

"So you had very high statistics in the training am I correct?" The man asked.

"You are correct. There was only one person in front of me. I had to say I was surprised when I saw her name come after mine in first place for the statisitics," Jayden continued,"But I was also impressed."

I knew he was talking about me. I watched the statistics be shown on tv last night before I went to bed. I had to say that he was really impressive as well. But I didn't know why he thought the same about me. I'm skinny, unlike him, I'm younger, I'm more vulnerable. Is he targeting me or what?

"Ok well we have a little video from your family. It's an interview we did with them when you got called at the Tributary Choosing.

"Ok," Jayden said. The looked up at the large televison screen. I did as well and saw his family.

"Jayden is a fierce young man, he's quiet as well. But he's loyal to his family and will do anything for us," His mother said. He looked a lot like his mother, but he resembled his father the most.

"He's very active, good with anything you throw in front of him. He's caring and sweet, but he does have a short temper. You say anything the wrong way or just at the wrong time and he'll go off. It's rarely ever when someone sets him off though. Jayden, we're proud of you, come home soon. We all miss and love you," Was how they ended the video. Jayden smiled and stood up, shaking the interviewer's hand.

"Jayden Shiba ladies and gentleman!" He yelled. Jayden smiled and waved as he walked off the stage.

All the tributes has had their interview done and now the boy from Village 13 was done. I was really nervous, if I said the wrong thing, I could cause a bunch of trouble.

"Ok now from Village 14 Emily Rose!" The man yelled. I walked out, smiling, waving at the crowd, shoulders and back straight. But I was shaking from how nervous I am. I shook the interviewers hand and sat down with him in the red plush chair. It was really comfortable, just like I predicted.

"Ok. So You are from Village 14. How is it over there?" The man asked.

"Well it's nothing like this, but it's home to me. I lived there all my life with my mom, dad, and sister," I replied.

"How did you react when you heard your name be called at the Tributary Choosing?" The man asked another question.

"I couldn't believe it to be honest, but my name was in there 21 times anyway," I replied.

"Well we all know that your family had quite the reaction, as well as your best friend right. But you seemed more calm. Do you think you could win these games?" The man asked.

"I don't know. But I will try. I promise my family and friends that I would," I said.

"Speaking of, you want to see what they said about you?"The man asked. I nodded and we payed our attention to the large screen.

When it started it had my statistics and a picture of me along with it. They done this with everybody's video, but then they showed my mother and father.

"Emily was the person to bring us food home everynight," My mother said. I smiled,"She had something to bring home to us everynight."

"I work all day so that I can afford to get some things for our family that we need. I always trusted her to bring us something home," My father started.

I smiled bigger as he continued,"I taught her how to hunt and she's very good at it I must say. We are very proud of her."

I didn't see Serena or Antonio anywhere in the interview, which made me want to cry, but I stayed strong so that I could finish the interview and get this night over with in peace.

"She's very brave. Emily we love you and miss you. You are beautiful, strong," They paused,"And fearless."

I smiled as the video went off. I stood up and shook the interviewer's hand again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen? Emily Rose!" He yelled. I walked off stage when he called for Jason Scott. Jason walked out onto stage and sat down.

I listened to him talking about it being his last year and of course, him being choosen on his last year dealing with this. The interviewer then brought up his girlfriend.

"So you have a girlfriend back home?" He asked. Jason smiled and nodded.

"What's she like?" The man asked.

"Well, her name is Kimberly and we met a few years ago in highschool. We fell in love and she's in now pregnant with my child. I love her so much," Jason said. I smiled as the crowed broke out into cheers and aww's. It was very sweet.

"Ok well, lets take a look at the video she made you," The interviewer said. He pointed to the televison which didn't play anything. Everybody looked confused on why the video wasn't playing. The interviewer pointed to it again, nothing. Just then another man pushed me aside and ran onto stage to the interviewer and I could see them whispering.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked. I shrugged and payed attention. The man got of the stage and the interviewer started to whisper to Jason, as the crowd spoke in a confusing manner. Jason shook his head and the interviewer nodded his head. Thomas, Lily, and Casey ran up onto the stage. They comforted Jason who was deep in tears and on his knees in the floor.

"This will conclude out interviews for the 100th annual Survival of the Fittest Games. Goodnight," The interviewer said, not happily, I should add. Two men picked Jason up and started to walk him off stage. They walked past me and he was crying like crazy.

Thomas walked up to me,"What's going on?" I asked.

"Emily? Jason just lost his family," Thomas replied. My jaw dropped in the shape of a large O.

"What? No, that can't be true," I said.

"It is. His girlfriend, Kim, and the baby died as she was giving birth to it," Thomas explained,"Turns out she's been dealing with complications during her whole pregnancy and they didn't know it."

"Well what are they going to do? Is going back to Village 14?" I asked.

"We can't let him. We already have him locked in as a contestant in these games. If we let him go home now then there will be no way we can do the games," He said.

"Well don't do them. This is crazy," I said. I smacked the palm of my hand against my face.

"I know, but all we've got to do is keep his spirits up," Thomas said.

"Ok because him having to compete in these games and loosing his girlfriend and baby, it's definantly going to be easy to keep his spirits up," I said,"This is just crap!" I yelled. I stomped away, hopefully they wouldn't penalize me or my family for saying that. They probably wont because it wasn't anything against the Metropolis.

It was unbelieveable hwo things were going for Jason. Just terrible, and the worst part is?

The games start tomorrow.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __The Games Begin. . . . . Emily runs into trouble already but she tries to find Jason who runs off._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey peoples. This is the fifth chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___The Games Begin. . . . . Emily runs into trouble already but she tries to find Jason who runs off._

* * *

I haven't seen Jason since his breakdown last night. I feel so bad for him and I hate that he has to go through this and start the games today. I feel more worried about him than myself right now, to be honest. I wake up, already shaking because I'm so nervous. I meet Lily, Casey, and Thomas out in the dining room.

"Hey. You ready for today?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, it's not much fun getting ready for what could be the end of your life," I reply. Casey makes a sympathetic look.

"Listen, I know that you are worried about Jason, but we can help him with his grieving. We got this all covered," Casey explained.

"What? You mean brainwash him? You can't do that!" I fuss.

"Well, he's not going to be focused and we need some winners for Village 14. You've got think of it in an optomistic way Emily," Casey demanded.

"Haha. That's so funny, you know what? You might be able to push him around like a puppet because he's going through a rough time and not thinking about the games anymore, but you will not tell me how to look at things. You went through this. I know that you must've thought the exact same things as I did. So shut it!" I yelled.

"You know, I'd help this poor man, instead of making him compete to the death and go home to nothing. But you people are just heartless!" I fuss somemore.

I storm out of the room where I find my clothes laying on my bed. I quickly change into a brownish, green, short sleeve shirt. My black slacks were a little roomy so I put my belt over it. I put the boots that I needed on and finally put the jacket which had a yellow 14 on it. It was a dark yellow. Knowing from what they put Jason and I in, they'd put a red 14 on Jason's jacket. I can't believe they are making him go through this, that is just terrible of them to do this, and brainwash him as well!

I meet the guys downstairs and Jason is still upset. I give him a sympathetic look and he just looks down. We take a ride to the outside of the arena. Jason and I are taken into seperate rooms. I'm alone for a while until Thomas walks inside the room.

"Hey. You about ready?" Thomas asked. I nodded in response, I sat down in the floor and played the strings on my boots.

"Listen, Jason will be fine for now. When we notice that the medicine wore off then we will send him some more," Thomas replied.

"So? What is it going to help when he goes home to no family?" I asked.

"It wont matter, he'll have food and money," Thomas replied.

"Jason doesn't care about that! He cares for his girlfriend and his baby. But they are gone. He has nothing. So why make him forget when he's just going to remember again?" I fussed.

"He just needs to be focused for the games. Both of you do, Village 14 hasn't had a winner since the first ever annual Survival of the Fittest Games," Thomas said. I glared at him and then stood up.

"Here, put this on. It tells you everynight if someone died, that way you can keep track of your opponets. It's not really used for anything else but it helps in some way," Tommy explained wrapping the gadget around my wrist. I look at it.

"I guess it's time you get in your cubby," Tommy explained. The cubby was a large cube that we stood in as we were taken to the arena. The cubby is actually more safer than being anywhere else in the Survival of the Fittest Games. But the rules state that you can't stay in the cubby forever.

"Ok," I replied. Tommy escorted me over to the large cube and looked at the time. He then payed his attention back to me.

"You do this for us Emily. We all believe that you can win. Don't let us down and don't worry about Jason. He's taken care of," Tommy explained.

I nodded, but they should know that I won't follow orders. The time started counting down from ten as we were all of a sudden in the large arena. I saw the building sized book bag in the center of all 28 tributes. I glanced over at Jason who looked on with anticipation and an anger that wouldn't seem like him. I then saw Jayden, he looked at the center of the arena with the same look on his face. This was intense, but it was ready to give it all I've got.

"Five, four, three, two...one!" The voice yelled. All the tributes busted out of their cubbies, I just unhatched mine like a door and got out. Jason was out of sight, he was a real fast runner in Village 14.

I ran over to the center and grabbed what I could. I picked up a bow and a lagre sack of arrows and book bag, which look similar to the one it was in, except it wasn't building size. I was pushed over by a huge girl wearing the pink number 1 on her jacket.

She hovered over me with a knife in her hands and was about to end me right there. That was until a familiar male pulled off me.

"Jayden! What are you doing? Are you crazy! I was about to kill her!" The girl said.

"Calm down Kendrix. You don't have time to worry about her. Lets go!" Jayden yelled. She nodded and followed him, along with four other people. I got up, relieved that she didn't slice my throat up. I ran into the woods, I was really worried about Jason because now I know that he's alone.

"Jason! Jason where are you?" I yell. I don't get a response and I keep walking.

It's been a few hours so I decided to climb up a tree and rest a little bit. My bow and arrows still tied to my back and for some reason I haven't used them today. I'm not as hungry as I thought I would be. I open the book bag and look in there. I see just a small ration of food, some berries and some other kind of food, I've never heard of it. I see a bottle of water and pack of iodine to clean the water if I can ever find some. I see a knife and a sleeping back. I see matches, which is just useless because I can start my own fire.

I lay my small body on the huge branch of the very tall tree. It's amazing how large this branch is, but I strap myself onto it just in case. I then hear something playing in the sky as these loud booms come from the sky, this means that someone died.

"Please don't make Jason die," I beg myself. I'm practically praying that Jason didn't die.

I hear some loud thunder go off. I count as they do.

Fourteen people! Fourteen people died and it's only the first day! There are only half of us left. They show us who died on the gadgets on our wrists. I see the tributes from Village 4; the boy from Village 5; The boy from Village 6; The tributes from Village 8 and 10; The girls from Village 9 and 11; and the tributes from Village 12 and 13. That's a lot of people. I feel so bad for them, but it's what to be expected.

I sigh in relief, happy that Jason hasn't died. That means this leaves, Jayden and Kendrix from Village 1; the tributes in Village 2 and 3; the girls from Village 5 and 6; the tributes from Village 7; the boys from Village 9 and 11; and then Jason and I.

Half of the people die...

And this is only the beginning. I say a prayer for the families who lost their children today and I try to go to sleep.

Now it's off to day two.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Emily is ambushed by the girls from Villages 1,2, and 3. Two more people die, but Emily is still worried about Jason._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey peoples. This is the sixth chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___Emily is ambushed by the girls from Villages 1,2, and 3. Two more people die, but Emily is still worried about Jason._

* * *

I've been hiking for a while today, first waking up and gathering my supplies, then starting off with my bow and arrow in my hands. I wasn't really worried about food but catching a few fish wasn't going to hurt. I was looking for some source of water. Maybe just a little pond would help. I was being quiet so that I could hear the sound of rushing water or possible an animal near by. When my wrist band went off. I look on it and saw that another person has died.

"The girl from Village 6, only 13 of us left," I tell myself, breathing a sigh of relief because it wasn't Jason they showed.

I payed my attention back to the woods and away from the only technology I had in this place. After about one more hour of hiking and only catching one bunny, and after tripping over a grape vine, picked some of those off and shoved them into my backpack.

I sit up in a tree and eat some of the grapes I had tripped over when I heard a squawkcome from nearby. I stand up and my first instinct is to pull out the bow and arrow and point, when I look around thinking it was some of the others. I pay close attention to the direction on the noise and notice it was coming from behind me. I climb to a branch which was facing the opposite direction and notice the duck walking away from a pond!

I smile and jump down from the tree, leaving my supplies, except my bow and arrow. I take that target some fish swimming in the lake. I even catch two frogs!

I then just relax and bathe a bit before I decide to get dressed and climb back into my tree with my food! I also get another water bottle full of water. I got my pants on and socks and boots on, and just as I was about to put my shirt back on, I hear laughing coming from the direction I came from. I run with my shirt and jacket in my arms, along with the food and climb the tree, trying not to get noticed. Too late for that.

"Hey! It's her! Village 14!" The girl from Village 2 yells. The crowd of both tributes from Villages 1-3. I finally get to my supplies as they reach the tree. I quickly slip my top back on and my jacket over it.

"Come one Village 14. Come play!" The Kindrix, Village 1, yells. I see Jayden and he gives Kindrix a dirty look. I listen, hopefully they'll leave soon.

"What? Protecting your girlfriend!" I hear Kindrix ask him. I glance down and see that he shoves her.

"Shut up!" He fussed.

"Calm down Jayden," The boy from Village 2 demanded. Jayden just glared at him and looked back up at me. I lock eyes with him until he looked at the boy from Village 2.

"It's not easy to go through this, Leo," Jayden said revealing the identity of the boy from Village 2.

"Hey 14!" The girl from Village 3 called me because of my village, "Wait. Isn't that how old you are?" I heard a laugh come from the girls of the villages.

"Wow, I may be the youngest tribute but at least I don't act like I'm three," I yell.

"What'd you say about me?" The girl yelled. I smiled down at her and giggled to myself. I can't believe I'm standing up for myself.

"Why don't you come up here and find out?" I ask clutching my bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.

The girl glares at her friends and started to climb up the tree. I could hear that the branch would break if she kept on going, she'd get really hurt. But that's not my problem. I hear the branches crack and just as she was about to get to me, I shoot the bow and arrow in her face and she falls to the ground. One, the branch broke from the impact of her face being shot off by one of my arrows, which I proudly take from her face before she falls.

Gross I know, but I could still use that arrow, just clean it off. Her friends rush over to her and check to see if she was still breathing, I was unsure until I felt my wrist band went off. They show a picture of the girl from Village 3 and how she died. I smirked in victory, but that leaves twelve of us left.

"Anyone else wanna come up here?" I ask. The tributes leave as Jayden looks up at me and grins. He then catches up with the others. But why?

* * *

I couldn't help but go and look for Jason. Who knows how out his mind he is. I feel so bad for not paying attention to where he went. I guess that medicine gave him super speed because once they told us to go he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Ugh!" I grunt. I'm so tired from looking for this boy, "Jason! Please answer me!"

"I'm right here," I hear a familiar voice reply. I turn around and finally see, none other than Jason. He seemed different, it might be the drugs. I run up to him and give him a hug.

"Jason! I was worried sick about you!" I say.

"Well, I'm fine," He snarls. I give him a weird yet concerned look. He was talking to me differently as well. But somewhere in his voice I can hear the medicine wearing off.

His eyes then roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground. I suddenly see him reaching for the medicine when I get to it first. I see his name on it. Jason Scott; Village 14. I then get an idea.

"I need my medicine. This is wearing off," Jason begs grabbing my arm. I squirt out the red liquid from the needle and fill it up with grape juice and water and shoot the needle into his arm. He sighs in relief, although all he got was grape juice and water mixed together.

"Thank you," He says, "But it's still not working. I feel weak. I feel...depressed."

"Jason, this medicine will not help you with that. It will only cause you to get sicker," I explain. I then hear rustling of leaves coming our way. I pick Jason up and help him into the nearest tree, which I successfully climb after he's up in it.

Jason's breath is heavy and is very loud. I put my hand over his mouth to make him stop being so loud. He makes a weird face and then I look down to see Jayden, by himself. I take my hand off Jason's lips and lean over on the tree to see him building a fire, which is lit quickly.

Jason sighs and I see Jayden quickly look up at me. I try to hide before he saw me.

"Who's up there?" He asks. I hear him take out his sword and that's when I get nervous.

What are we going to do?

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Jayden and Emily have a talk and Jason is still hidden in the tree. The other tributes come and Jayden saves Emily again. But how?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey peoples. This is the seventh chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___Jayden and Emily have a talk and Jason is still hidden in the tree. The other tributes come and Jayden saves Emily again. But how?_

* * *

What are we suppose to do? Jayden, one of the most brutal men in these games was down there and I know he spotted me.

"Who is it?" Jason whispered.

"Village 1 guy," I responded. He just rolled his eyes and was still trying to regain energy and oxygen. I keep my balance on the branch by holding onto his shoulder.

"Here, I'm going to go down there, you stay up here and I'll come back in a few minutes ok?" I explained. I was about to climb down when Jason stopped me. Jayden was still calling for the person in the tree and was even threatening to climb up.

"You can't go. He'll kill you," Jason whispered.

"But he won't know that you are here and he'll leave. I've got to go talk to him," I say. Jason nods, tired as he lays his head on a near by branch. I see his eyes close before I climb down. It takes me a second to finally reach the ground as I quietly jump off the tree.

Jayden sees me and pets the spot beside him, beckoning me to sit beside him. I take his offer, a bow and arrow ready just in case.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm too tired to kill tonight," Jayden said. I gave him a glare and he smirked.

"Only kidding," He joked. I returned the smirk as I took some of the grapes out of my pocket and started to eat a few of those.

"Wow, looks like you got everything you need?" Jayden asked.

"Well I guess. I lost my backpack climbing the tree running away from you guys," I lied. I didn't want him to know I had plenty of supplies up in that tree, along with Jason.

"So. Looks like you rationed some of your own food as well?" I asked. He nodded taking a bite out of his rabbit. Rabbits were always running free out here, it's impossible not to catch one, unless you scare it away. So maybe it was possible?

"So how's your friend? You find him yet?" He asked.

"Nope," I replied with another lie,"He's still around here somewhere. I hope he's ok."

"Yea. I heard about his family. I feel for the guy, same thing happened to me," He replied. I gave him a sympathetic look. But I was also kind of sad to learn that he possibly lost a girlfriend and baby. Well, I guess I had no say in this. He was a very good looking guy.

"You lost a girlfriend and a baby?" I asked.

He replied with a nod as I said,"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We were both very young. It was a stupid night but I wasn't going to leave her. That's not how I was raised. Man did I love her and that baby," He said.

"Do you still love her?" I asked realizing how stupid that was, "Sorry, that was a dumb fifteen year old question."

Jayden chuckled,"Don't worry about it. Of course I still love her, I always will, but I have learned to get over her. You know what I mean?"

"Yea. You are still young enough to find that right person," I said, "I'm only fifteen so I'm not really worried about it right now."

"Well I'm seventeen. I don't need to worry about it either, but I know that I need to find someone to make me happy," He replied.

"Well what would she be like?" I asked. He smirked and shrugged. I loved how blue his eyes looked. Never knew someone's eyes could be this blue. I need to snap out of it! He's my opponet in this stupid thing in the first place. Just stop thinking like this.

"Well, she's beautiful, with a kind heart and free spirit. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. She's strong and couragous. That's what I've always pictured as the right girl for me," Jayden replied.

Well, I was none of those things at all. I was thinking about what he'd just said, how I could reply to all this, when my attention was averted by rustling of leaves crackling. Followed by familiar yelling and giggling.

"Jayden!" The boy from Village 3 yelled.

"Oh no. Go hide before they catch you," Jayden whispered. I nodded and started to climb up the tree quickly and finally reached the branch with Jason on it when the group of people walked over to Jayden. I listened to their conversation.

"Did you find her?" Kendrix asked.

"No," Jayden replied glancing up at me in the tree. I knew they were talking about me. I was the one to kill off one of their friends. Which I'd feel bad about if I did it for no reason. I knew that girl from Village 3 was going to kill so that's why I had to shoot her in the face.

Which brings me back to the smile I caught from Jayden soon after. Was this some sort of message he was sending me? I just wish I was back home now, with Antonio in the woods or with my family and Serena. I sure did miss them, which made me want to cry. But I was going to stay strong.

"Jason?" I whispered. He glanced at me, "Are you ok?"

He nodded and layed his head down again and closed his eyes as I continued listening to the group talking to Jayden.

"I wish she'd stop hiding like the child she is!" The girl from Village 2 fussed. Which was a lie because I might be the youngest but it wasn't by much. I mean yea some of the people from the other villages and even Jason were a few years older than me but those people down there were probably one, two, maybe even three years older than me. That's not really a lot.

"Well when you find her. Catch her, so that we can all have our turn at killing her," The boy from Village 2 said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the branch next to Jason.

I started to think about Jayden and I tonight. What he said about his perfect girl. Then this leads up to the moment where the others showed up.

Did he save me again?

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Jason and Emily go walking through the woods, but Jason seems different, what has Thomas done? But it helps when they run into other tributes when three more of them die!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey peoples. This is the eighth chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___Jason and Emily go walking through the woods, but Jason seems different, what has Thomas done? But it helps when they run into other tributes when three more of them die!_

* * *

I was in a far away land, far away from home, far away from the arena. Surrounded by people and places that make me happy, or at least remind me of happy things.

I don't quite remember how I fell asleep, I guess just quit trying to stay on the branch with Jason was hard work. It helped to not even try to be comfortable. How can I be comfortable when I'm not even home? I'm in the woods. I'm in a game and I'm one of the pieces to play.

My slumber was disrupted when I felt someone pick me up, he was taller and some how stronger than I remember. No, it wasn't Jayden. It was, well it seemed like, Jason.

"Get up! We don't have time to waste," He demanded letting go of my arm, probably bruised now. I got a little angry at his control.

"Let's go!" He fussed. Why was he acting like this.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I am just fine, after Thomas delivered my medicine when you were sleeping. I have more energy. let's go, we need to hunt for food," He said.

"I caught enough food last night. I know where to catch more so let me rest," I shot back. He gave me an evil glare, which wasn't my friend at all. He picked me up by the back of my jacket and pushed me down the tree! I fell to the ground, in pain but forced back up by Jason.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" I get out of grips and grab my bow and arrows from the ground, and my book bag. Jason started to walk away, it wasn't going to help me at all to fight him so I just decided to follow him. once I caught up to him he had stopped in front of a pond.

He sat down in front of it and filled up his cantene. He purified it quickly and just continued sitting. I sat down next to him as he looked down.

"How many of us are left?" He asked.

"Twelve," I responded, "Me, you, Village 1 tributes, Village 2 tributes, Village 3 boy, Village 5 girl, Village 7 tributes, Village 9 boy, Village 11 boy."

"That means the games will start intensifying now that they're less opponets, people will be hunting less and fighting more," Jason explained.

"Are you ok? You lost your family, you should be at home, not here all jacked up on medicine that the Metropolis made up," I said, hoping that the Metropolis wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"It's ok. I'll be fine once someone wins and the games are over," He explained.

"Yea, the Metropolis doctors are miracle workers huh?" I asked. We both chuckled a bit and was brought out of our moment by the rustling of leaves.

I stand up and grab the bow and arrow from behind me, I aim, ready to fight if they were looking for one. The rustling got louder and closer when we saw the male tributes from Village 7, 9, and 11. They got out their weapons and stopped in front of us.

"You looking for trouble?" Jason asked.

"Not if you aren't tough guy," The boy from Village 9 said holding his knife. Jason walked over behind him as the two other males walked behind me and started to play with my hair and try to touch my weapon.

"Hey, you're that girl who had the best statistics for training. Aren't you?" Village 11 asked. I nodded in response and glanced at Jason who had the look of anger and ruthlessness in his eyes.

"Look, can you just back off?" I asked.

"Why sweetie? Why would we do that?" Village 7 asked. The sharper side of his blade was pointed at my neck, he grazed it down my jacket to my exposed arms, since my sleeves were pushed up to my elbows. He applied pressure to it, causing blood to start pouring from it.

"Terry, Ryder, lay off," Village 9 demanded. They back away from me and looked at my weapon. But they still had their's out in defense.

"Joey," Ryder whispered as they all just stared at my weapon.

I decided to use this time to pull out my bow and arrow again. I aimed it at each one of them, scanning the three boys to see which one I'd shoot.

"Go ahead little girl, do it, but whoever you kill? There will be consequences," Joey said. I looked over at Jason who gave me a slight nod. I pointed it at Terry and shot him in the throat, that's when Joey and Ryder charged at me, probably forgetting that Jason was behind them.

"Let go!" I screamed.

Jason ran up behind Ryder and pulled him into a headlock, forcing him to let go of my free arm, but that's when Joey pulled me into a headlock. I bit Joey's hand and spit out the nasty taste from my mouth and shot an arrow into his chest, making him fall. Jason took Ryder and snapped his neck, making him fall to the ground as well.

Our wrist bands vibrated three times. Jason and I looked down at them and saw the three boys laying in front of us.

"So now we just have me and you, Village 1, Village 2, Village 3 boy, Village 5 girl, Village 7 girl. Nine of us left," Jason said.

"Lets go," I demanded.

This time Jason didn't decide to argue with me, he just followed me. Ready for whatever came our way for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Jayden and Jason fight but Emily stops them and they all talk about something to do with alliance? Which doesn't make the others happy._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey peoples. This is the ninth chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___Jayden and Jason fight but Emily stops them and they all talk about something to do with alliance?_

* * *

I wish I could find Thomas, this way I can kill him! He sent Jason some more of that memory medicine which is causing him to act like a childish jerk. I know I can't really do anything about it because the guilt will eat me alive later. He lost his family and this medicine is keeping him alive in these games, for now anyway, he's been getting pretty cocky here lately.

It's been four days, going on five, since the last attack which took out three more tributes. No body else has died since, which might be making the Metropolis people very bored and very unhappy.

"Build a fire, we'll camp out here tonight," Jason said. I give him an evil glare, which he returns quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not sleeping on the ground where I'm can get killed," I fussed.

"What are you going to do then? You can't make yourself disappear unless you die," Jason shot back at me.

"I'm was going to climb that tree and sleep in it," I responded.

"Haha?" He laughed, "You think you can sleep in a tree? Hahaha! That's one of the funniest things I've ever heard."

"Well it seems to be working. I've been doing it since this compitition started. You've even slept in a tree before, so I don't know why you're making fun of me," I said. This gave him a look of humiliation as he decided to climb up the tree with me and keep watch.

We stayed there for what seemed hours. I kept trying to doze off and go to sleep but Jason's insanely loud movements in the tree were just getting on my nerves. I finally turned around, which caused him to look back at me.

"You know, if you still want to stay alive then you need to be patient and quiet," I said.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't get comfortable on this stupid as heck tree. I don't see how you stay comfortable enough to sleep on this thing," Jason argued.

"Well I'm not comfortable because you can stop moving around!" I yelled shaking the branch a little bit. I sat up, hoping the branch wouldn't break.

"I'm only moving around because I can't seem to find anything to do!" Jason yelled back at me which his movement caused this branch to move a little bit more, even crack a few times.

"Oh my gosh! Just don't talk to me until you stop acting so childish!" I yelled.

I turned around forcefully which broke the branch off the tree. I hate it when you fall out of tree and all you hit is your back and your face and your chest. It really knocked the breath out of me. But the worst part of it is when you hit the ground forcefully and you're looking back at the sky trying to catch your breath. And to make it worse, your team mate doesn't even help you. They just do this...

"Emily! Are you ok?" Jason yelled.

"Yes! For now I am!" I yelled back. I didn't hear any leaves rustling or branches moving. Jason was not coming down to help me at all. Yea, that just helps, until he heard rustling and crushing of leaves headed our way. _I'm going to die now, and it's all Jason's fault, _I think to myself, because it's true.

My heart is racing and I'm so scared to die that I can literally see my life flashing before my eyes, and who knows who can come out of the darkness which is behind those trees. I try to clear my eyes from the blurriness that was clouded over my pupils. I catch a glimps of the man walking out of the trees and up to me. His voice seemed like he was a bit freaked out.

"Emily? Oh my gosh, Emily."

It was Jayden. He came out of the darkness and found me here on the ground after falling out of that tree. I feel his tight grip help me up off the ground to my feet where I cough, beinging me out of my dazed and confused state. Was he helping me again? He pulled me behind the tree where I fell out of.

"Jayden?" I asked. He covered my lips with his hand.

"Ssh, they're coming to look for you," Jayden whispered, his hand still in front of my mouth to cover any noise that may come from it. When I hear rustling again. I glance up at Jayden who was turned around looking for his allies who came from the same direction as he did. I then looked up at Jason to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He just looked the same direction as Jayden, and I could finally make out the voices that were speaking.

"Where is she. If we don't kill her then we can't stand a chance. She killed two out of three tributes that tried to kill her five days ago," Kevin, the boy from Village 2 said.

"So what?" Kendrix, Village 1, asked.

"So what? Those guys were three times her size and she even killed Liliana," Kevin said. Liliana was the girl from Village 3 that I shot in the throat when they tried to attack.

"Let's go. You know what Kevin? If you think she's so great maybe you should go find her and make and alliance with her. Huh? I bet you'd like that," Noah, Village 3, suggested.

"Let's just go! Come on we are getting off track, we can't let her get to us," Jonah, Village 1, demanded. The others nodded and followed him away. I looked up and saw Jason listening to the whole thing. He didn't do anything though. The rustling noises went away and Jayden and I came out from behind the tree.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I don't know. I guess it's just the guys, they keep hunting for you," Jayden explained. I blushed a bit, I could feel my cheeks heat up, luckily it was dark enough to where he couldn't see. He started to build a fire and quickly did.

"And you keep saving me," I added. He looked at me, sitting on a nearby log that he pulled up beisde the fire, he smiled and patted the seat beside him. I took his offer, de ja vue huh?

"Well, what can I say?" He asked.

"You can tell me why you keep saving me. I've never seen this happen in the Survival of the Fittest games before," I explained.

"Well, I believe that you can win. You have people to go home to, you have a family and friends. Plus, I'd hate to see a beautiful girl like you die. it's break my heart," Jayden said. My cheeks probably were firetruck red.

What kind of message is he sending me?

I just sat there and stared into his blue eyes. I never knew someone's eyes could be so blue until now, even under the firelight, they were beautiful. Like his smile, which just made me feel butterflies in my stomach. I've never felt this way about anyone else before, and the sparks in the fire were reminding me of this moment right now.

Now that his face was leaning toward mine. His lips, looking hungry for love, was I showing the same expression? I couldn't even tell what I was doing because of me being caught up in this moment. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek when his lips finally touched mine. I leaned into the kiss and couldn't even think about anything right now. I had just had my first kiss! Which is ironic because we are basically playing a death game here, where no body is anybody's friends.

I was brought out of the kiss forcefully when Jayden was pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw Jason standing there punching Jayden in the face one time.

"Dude!" Jayden yelled.

"Emily! What are you doing kissing Village 1?" Jason asked. I was speechless, I couldn't think of any words to say right now. I saw Jayden stand up and yank Jason's arm, spinning him around face to face.

"What's you problem?" Jayden asked.

"What's my problem?" Jason mocked, "She needs to keep her head in the game. She can't be sitting here glued to your face all night. Expecally since it's you."

"Jason!" I fussed.

"Well look, I'm pretty sure you are not the person to make her decisions. I can tell she was doing fine before she found you," Jayden argued.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" I demanded. Jason punched Jayden in the face, and it was an evened out fight, the two had knocked each other sensless, whatever sense they did have left in them. I finally decided that this was enough. I pulled them away from each other.

"Stop it! Jason, I hope you know that if Jayden weren't here, I would've been killed a few times here already. And Jayden, Jason is on some kind of medicine which is making him more angry than the normal sweetheart he is. Please go easy on him," I explained to both of them who just gave each other these glares.

"Emily? Are you in an alliance with him?" Jason asked.

I looked at Jayden and shrugged, "I don't know."

"If you think I'm joining an alliance with him then both of you are crazy," Jayden said. I looked down, I hated that these two hated each other.

"So no alliance?" I asked.

"Nope," Jason responded. I looked at Jayden who shook his head and looked down.

I wish I would've died with severe head injuries from falling out of the tree, without these two on the same page, who am I suppose to run to if I'm ever in danger again?

The vibrating of my wrist band brings me out of my misery and I take a look at who died. I see two people's faces.

The girl from Village 7's face showed up. I didn't really know her but it make me depressed to see this happening. But then I got surprised. I saw Kevin's face, the boy from Village 2 had died.

7 of us left.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Jason meets and unexpected fate which isn't good for Emily. But at least she still has Jayden and Jason will finally be at piece._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey peoples. This is the tenth chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___Jason meets and unexpected fate which isn't good for Emily. But at least she still has Jayden and Jason will finally be at piece._

* * *

Everything has been crazy between Jason and I since he caught me and Jayden kissing in front of the fire. He's been real quiet, (which hasn't really been a problem), and he's not doing anything to benefit both of us like I do. He just does whatever he wants and doesn't want to follow any of my strategy. He's been sleeping on the ground instead of in a tree like me, which my head still has scars from where I fell out of the tree the other day.

It's been three days, and now the only tributes left was me, Jason, Jayden, Kendrix, Jonah, and Noah. 6 of us left. All of the others had died and now this is where the Survival of the Fittest games get interesting.

"Jason, why don't you sleep in the tree. It's much safer," I suggested.

"Yea much safer. Tell that to the scars on your head and the pain that is causing your massive head ache," He snarled.

"Wow, angry much?" I asked. I knew why he was so angry. It was the medicine that Thomas gave him.

"Fine Jase, you sleep on the ground, but that wont be my problem when you're getting chased by Kendrix, Jonah, and Noah get after you?" I stopped myself before I lost it.

"I'll do what I want," Jason responded.

I shrugged and climbed up the tree and looked back down to Jason who was warming up by a fire. I layed down and kept watch because even though Jason was acting like a jerk, he was still my team mate. I kept dozing off the next hour, but I had to make sure Jason was ok. I woke up one time and looked down at Jason who was trying to get to sleep. I sighed which I knew Jason heard, otherwise he wouldn't have looked at up at me in the tree, I couldn't see him but I knew he looked at me.

But then it was the sound of rustling that came from no where. I looked the direction which gave me a perfect view. Jason got up and grabbed his stuff and started to run the opposite direction. The rustling leaves got louder and I knew it had to be Kendrix, Noah, Jonah, and Jayden. They saw Jason and they were running after him.

Jayden stopped in front of the tree and looked up as Kendrix, Jonah, and Noah ran off.

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked.

"I'm not dumb. Here, let me help you save Jason," Jayden said. I climbed down and followed Jayden in the direction of the others.

"Jason!" I yelled.

"I know where they are chasing him. C'mon!" Jayden yelled, grabbing my hand. He helped me run faster and faster until we finally slowed down.

"Emily! Help me!" He yelled. I followed the sound of his voice, with Jayden following me. He screamed a few more times, like he was in pain.

"Jason!" I yelled. I bursted through a large bush and found Jason. Shirt ripped from his torse and beaten to death. I fell to my knees and cried.

I kept thinking that he wasn't dead. That was until my wrist band vibrated and a picture of Jason's face appeared on the screen of the band. Five of us were left to fight.

"Haha! Jayden! Good job you found her!" Jonah snarled. I looked at Jayden who glared at Jonah, Noah, and Kendrix. They circled me and Jayden with smirks on their faces. I looked at every single one of them and studied them. That was until I felt a hand grab mine. Jayden. He was still going to protect me even though this is his own team.

"Jayden! What the hell are you doing?" Noah asked.

"I love her ok! I love her. I'm not going to let you kill her!" Jayden said. I couldn't help but blush when Kendrix screamed.

"Jayden! I thought you loved me!" She yelled.

"Yeah, you're crazy!" Jayden made fun. Jonah and Noah couldn't help but laugh at that. Kendrix took out her knife and slashed Noah's throat, decapitating him right there. I felt the watch vibrate again, which distracted Kendrix and Jonah.

"Run!" Jayden demanded and we both left in a sprint as we heard the other two following us.

"Get back here!" We heard them yell. But everything was so dark, I couldn't help but push Jayden into a nearby bush and keep him quiet until we see Kendrix and Jonah run by.

"I think the coast is clear," I say. Jayden and I come out from behind the bush and look both ways. I sit down on the ground and try not to think about Jason right now.

"I figured Kendrix would do that to Noah. He wasn't a very good person," Jayden said. I smirked and then played with a leaf.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to Jason before he was killed," He apologized.

"No, it's my fault. You were the one who actually made me run faster, and I'm glad that we were almost there. I hate that this happened to him but I feel that he is now at peace," I say. Jayden nods and looks at me as I stare up at the sky.

"He's in Heaven now. With the love of his life."

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**__The finale of the Survival of the Fittest games come along and Jayden and Emily get a surprise when it comes down to the two of them._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey peoples. This is the eleventh chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___The finale of the Survival of the Fittest games come along and Jayden and Emily get a surprise when it comes down to the two of them._

* * *

Four of us left. Only one can win, but I don't want it to come down to Jayden and I. Kendrix and Jonah were the only one's left besides me and Jayden and it was going to be hard for me if it does come down to me and one of these tributes.

"How are you're knees? Still cut up? I know your forehead and back are," Jayden said. I loved all of this attention I was getting from him.

It reminded me of dad when I got hurt and he was really protective of me when I got hurt in the woods. That was until he got a job. Then I had Antonio doing the same thing. I keep wondering if Antonio is watching the Survival of the Fittest program on tv back home in Village 14. I wonder if Serena or mom or dad are as well. Are they proud of how far I've come? So much I've accomplished in these games so far. They probably don't like the idea of me killing someone, but it was either me killing the girl from Village 3 or the Village 3 girl killing me.

"Yea I'm fine," I reply. Jayden smiles at me when we get an announcement on out wrist bands.

"It says go from where you started and you may get a surprise," Jayden said outloud. I saw the message appear on my wrist band but I was wondering what they meant by surprise.

"Wait a minute. Couldn't this surprise mean death for us? What if we get there and Kendrix and Jonah are waiting for us?" I ask.

"That could be what they are possibly doing. But we have to go there or they'll force us," Jayden said.

"Force us?" I ask. He nodded. What does he mean by force us?

"They'll make up some beastly creature to chase us there. We have to go or we'll die from some animalistic giant," Jayden explained. I think I'll take my chances with meeting the others at the Center, which is the place where we started the games.

I follow Jayden for what seemed like hours before we finally reached the Center. We saw Kendrix and Jonah standing there looking around at the trees and everything.

Just when it couldn't get any worse, the ground started shaking. I held onto Jayden as he threw his arms out in front of me. It started to turn dark on us, as a large metallic dome covered around the entire Center. It was pitch black and I was getting nervous.

"I've never seen them do this before," Jayden confessed. To be honest, I believe I've never seen this as well. If they have it must've been years ago when they used it.

"Jayden? Are you ok?" I asked. I didn't get an answer yet.

"Ssh," He said, "If we can hear them, they can hear us as well," He whispered. I shut my mouth right after that and listened to the whispers coming from Kendrix and Jonah.

"I know what they are doing. They are going to make us fight in the dark," Kendrix whispered.

"When it comes down to the last two, they are going to get rid of the dome and make the last two fight to the death and crown the victor. Either way, there will be a winner before the day is over," Jonah explained.

"Well, lets look for them. I got Jayden. This will show him what happens when you turn on your team," Kendrix whispered. I looked around, not seeing anything but a silouette of Jayden. Behind him I saw a red light, a camera.

I looked down into the pitch black darkness and saw two more glowing sillouettes. Their bodies were outlined with a glowing light. Possible the only light we have in this place. I look down at myself and see the same glowing substance. What the heck is this stuff?

I was about to ask Jayden something when I was suddenly tackled back by one of the male sillouettes, I heard another thump and realized that Kendrix attacked Jayden and Jonah attacked me.

"Ready to die 14?" Jonah asked. I could see his face because of the glowing substance, and because he was right at my face. He connected his fist to my face and then made it worse with a headbutt.

"Not today Village 3!" I yelled and threw him off of me. I pulled out my bow and arrow and pointed it to the male sillouette. I looked over and saw Jayden fighting off the other girl. I drew back the arrow as far as I wanted it and let go. I guess Jonah didn't see me do that, but I saw him fall.

Then my wrist band vibrated and I saw his face. Jonah, Village 3, eliminated. I looked over at the other two sillouetts distracted by the news and that's when I took down Kendrix. She rolled over on top of me and punched me in the face. I heard her pull out a large blade and slash my cheek.

I screamed in agonizing pain, hearing her snicker at me made me angry though. I rolled over onto my belly and kicked my feet back, which appeared to connect with her face, making her fly back screaming.

"Dang it," I say to myself seeing the blood from my cheek on my fingers. Kendrix runs over to Jayden and stabs his stomach.

"Jayden!" I yell and run over to him. I cry when I see his eyes close. It was really dark but the glow that was formed around him lit up enough for me to see his face. I stand up and turn around to Kendrix, who I can hear laughing.

But I notice that the lights haven't turned on, and our wrist bands haven't buzzed. Jayden is still alive!

This was my chance. Kendrix was walking to the other side of the dome. Maybe getting ready for a surprise attack on me. I draw the arrow back until I feel it is pulled back enough. She is snickering still, thinking that Jayden is dead. I aim the arrow right into the heart of the sillouette and let go.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what happened. Kendrix is so coordinated and she is very skilled at these type of things, it could be possible that she heard the arrow and dodged it.

My wrist vibrated, but I didn't open my eyes. Whatever was about to happen, I wanted to get it over with. I saw a bright light turn on and noticed that the dome was disappearing.

I opened my eyes and looked around from Kendrix, but the only thing I saw, was her body peirced to the ground. Dead. I finally look at my wrist band and read what was on it. Kendrix, Village 1, eliminated. I run over to Jayden and realize that we are the only two left.

"Jayden!" I yelled and look at the wound on his stomach. He stands up like it was nothing and I understand what he was doing now. He made Kendrix think he was dead.

"Just a little scratch," He smiled.

The smile wipes off my face as I now realize that we have to kill each other.

"Jayden," I say softly. He looks around and notices that we are the only two left.

He pulls out his sword and hands it to me, "Just get it over with Emily." He holds his hands up and is ready for me to slaughter him? No.

"No Jayden. I don't want you to die," I said, and I think, the first time ever in a long time, a stray tear falls down my face.

"Emily. You have people to get back to. I don't! Just kill me and get it over with! C'mon!" He yelled. I dropped the sword to the ground and run up to him.

"Emily," He says. I cut him off by kissing his lips, it doesn't get deeper until he finally kisses me back. His hands tangled in my hair while mine are holding his face. I pull away and my hands fall to where they can catch his.

"No Jayden. I'm not doing this!" I yell, then, before I know it. Jayden is on top of me with a pocket knife in his hand. I am startled, but I still want to get this over with. He looks into my eyes and lets up a little. I can feel his heart beating rapidly right now.

"I can't do this to you Emily. I love you," He whispers and kisses me again. He pulls away and stands up.

"Fine. Then we will both go," I take the knife from his hand and hold it to my wrist.

"Emily! What are you doing!" Jayden yelled and before I could slit my own wrists, a loud gong goes off. Which could only mean one thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our winners of the 100th annual Survival of the Fittest! Emily Rose and Jayden Shiba!"

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**__Jayden and Emily are booked with crazy things to do since the Survival of the Fittest games are over and they won. They get a warning from the Metropolis though._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey peoples. This is the twelvth chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_In This Chapter: _**___Jayden and Emily are booked with crazy things to do since the Survival of the Fittest games are over and they won. They get a warning from the Metropolis though._

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our winners of the 100th annual Survival of the Fittest! Emily Rose and Jayden Shiba!"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it! This has never happened before in Survival of the Fittest history!I looked at Jayden who's face was frozen in shock. I don't blame him. It was very weird and amazing at the same time.

A fancy looking helicopter appeared, don't know why they need that when they could just turn the simulator off, but we didn't care, we just wanted to get out of there as quickly as we can. Jayden took my hand and held it in with his. Blood was still pouring from where Kendrix slashed my cheek open. Even a clear looking substance was mixing in with the blood, making it look brighter.

Once the helicopter landed, these two men in greenish, greyish looking uniforms escorted us onto the helicopter. We stepped up into it and that was when we were told to lay down on these medical tables.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, looking over at Jayden who also had no clue what was going on. I saw Thomas, Lily, and Casey appear from out of nowhere.

"Tommy? What are they doing?" I asked freaking out a little bit. I don't know why they were going to put us to sleep.

"Just relax, everything will be alright," He responded with a smile on his face. I felt the needle lodge into the upper part of my arm and everything went blurry. Everybody's voices were all getting a bit slurred, as well as their faces. I looked over at Jayden, who was looking back.

Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

Dreaming about being in the Survival of the Fittest Games was just a nightmare. For some people, they think they can win, for others, they know they are going to die just as soon as the gong for the games to start goes off. I have accomplished the impossible, surviving the fittest.

I imagine that I'm back in the arena and I'm all by myself, yet pictures of Jayden, Jason, Jason's dead wife and child even appear all around me. Why am I by myself when Jayden and I won the games together? Another record breaking accomplishment.

"Is anyone there?" I ask. I hear the same thing echo over the field of the arena, but I don't hear a response. I look all around me and see no one as well. But I never think to look in the most obvious place to find someone to talk to me.

Right in front of me.

I close my eyes and once I open them? The whole scene has justed changed from arena, to hospital. How did I end up at a hospital?

"Hello?" I ask. I am alone in this room, scared and paranoid beyond belief. The door opens and my vision is blurry once again.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am your nurse," The woman in white responds. What? I don't need a nurse I am completly fine. Physically anyway, I might need a therapist.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled. I start kicking and trying to pry my way free, but I feel like I'm glued to the bed. I look around and see the nurse start to leave.

"Where are you going! Let me out of here right now!" I demand, "Where's Jayden! Jayden! Jayden help me!"

"Emily?" I hear a familiar voice call my name. I look over that way and see Jayden outside my door, he's standing and trying to walk in but people are keeping him back.

"Jayden! Help me!" I yelled again.

"Let him go! Let him go," Tommy yells. The security let him go and Jayden walks in. Tommy stays outside and the security guards close the door.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"No! I'm not! I'm stuck here! Glued to this bed after nearly dying on several occasions!" I fuss. Jayden just nods, it was pretty cool how he was fine with me yelling at him. He knows that I am stressed out and it's really amazingon how calm he is.

"Let it out," He said, "Don't worry there are no cameras around so the Metropolis government can't hear."

"This is stupid, them killing off people for their own entertainment, killing innocent people who have familes and started their own lives, even young kids who haven't got a chance! I'd pay a bunch of money to see the Metropolis people fight the Survival of the Fittest."

Now that I'm done freaking out and done ranting, I lay my head back on my pillow and start to breathe. Jayden grabs my hand, which is still tied up, and he starts to caress it. But their is still just one thing bothering me.

"Can you please put my hair up? It's getting on my nerves," I claim. I sit up and Jayden grabs a hair tie, he pulls my straightened blonde lock back into a comfortable ponytail and I lay back down once he's done.

"Thank you," I say.

"Listen, Tommy came to talk to me," He started.

"About what?" I ask.

"He said that you and I were not doing a very smart thing. Falling in love, and then trying to kill ourselves. The Metropolis thinks it's against the rules but they let us survive anyway, only because we were willing to give up our own lives for each other, it really did entertain the people," Jayden explained.

"Yea," I respond. A small smile forms at the side of my face, one is because I think he said that he loves me, and another reason is because he's not a jerk. Most people from Village 1 are jerks and snobs, but Jayden was sweet, protective, and down to Earth.

A nurse walks in, along with Tommy and they start to unravel my wrists, ankles, and hips from the bed. Once the nurse leaves and I'm sitting up, Tommy is ready to tell us what we have to do.

"You know, you two are pretty stupid, but pretty smart as well," He started, "Threatening to kill yourselves for love? That was stupid because only one winner can be chosen and you guys can't argue about killing yourselves forever. Falling in love in the middle of the games? That was smart because you guys really touched the hearts of the people who were watching," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you don't get it. We really do love each other, why would we fake this?" I ask, "How can we fake falling in love?"

"You don't know what I have witnessed in all my years of watching and mentoring in these games," He claims.

"Well, you don't have to worry, because we aren't faking," I say. Jayden sit's next to me and I fold my fingers around his and lay my aching head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to convince me, it's the Metropolis you have to worry about."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Jayden and Emily are tired and decide to get to know each other more._


End file.
